The Battle of Kingdoms
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Charlie invites the boys back to the following years Battle of Kingdoms. While there, Dean stumble across yet another case, a girl by the name of Misty.


"My Queen, your guests are here to see you."

Charlie smiled as she stood up from the bed in which she had been sitting upon and walked towards the entrance of the tent. Her smile grew and Sam and Dean entered.

The guards by the entrance bowed with their arrival.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow at this.

"You led us to victory last year. You and Sam are both heroes to The Followers of the Moon."

Dean grinned.

Sam shook his head with a smirk.

"Well, come here you two." Charlie smiled.

Dean closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "How you doing these days, Queenie?"

She smirked. "Much better now that my people aren't being killed."

Sam then hugged her too. "Oh, we need costumes." He remembered.

"Not a problem." Charlie smiled. "You'll find the attire your adorned on your last visit to Moondoor behind that screen."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Walking through the forest, Dean smiled at the sight of people happily going about their business. Some haggling, some forging, some practicing magic. There was however one Moondoor resident that caught his eye. Walking slowly to not disturb the leaves and branches underfoot, Dean stopped by a tree and leaned against it as he watched.<p>

The girl drew back the string of a bow, as she squinted. Taking a few seconds, she then released the string which sent the arrow flying gracefully through the air before it struck the bullseye dead centre.

Dean gasped in amazement.

The girl, who must have heard this, swung round. In the time it took her to face him, she had drawn a new arrow from the quiver on her back, placed it on the string of the bow and aimed it in at him in seconds.

"Woah." Dean put his hands up quickly. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Shouldn't sneak up on a girl with a bow, it's not wise." The girl stated before letting go of the string and swinging the bow around so it hung from her back with the quiver. She made everything look so effortless.

"Noted."

"They didn't have bows like that."

"They also didn't have access to a Braveheart DVD so you know…"

Dean smirked. "They just let you in with that?"

"They said exactly what you said. I told them to shove their rules up their ass."

"And yet here you are."

She shrugged.

Dean had the feeling there was something deeper here that she was avoiding. "So how did you find this place then?"

"Saw a poster up in town, thought I'd check it out." The girl ran a hand through her brown hair before she began to walk off. "If you're done with the 20 questions, I've gotta' go."

"Will I see you around?" Dean called after her.

"Where Moondoor or the real world?"

"Moondoor."

"Maybe." She quipped with a smile before disappearing through the trees.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Dean called as he found the girl in the forest the next day.<p>

She was sat on a tree stump but quickly stood up as he arrived.

Noticing this, Dean slowed. "Are you okay?" He asked, after noticing the tears tracks on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She nodded, quickly wiping them away.

Dean sat down on the tree stump and patted it gently.

The girl sat back down next to him.

"If you wanna' talk, I'm a good listener. I got the Scouts badge and everything." He joked to try and cheer her up.

This had an instant effect as she smiled slightly. "You a scout? Now that I'd like to see."

Dean smiled. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded.

"I just realised that I don't even know your name."

"Meracle the Archer." The girl answered.

"I'm Dean…"

"I know who you are." The girl smiled. "You're Dean the Brave of Heart." She finished with a smirk.

"Who gave me that name?"

"The Queen."

Dean smirked. "I like it." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you Meracle." He paused. "So why do you come here?"

"Probably the same reason you do I suspect. To escape. My life is horrific out there so I come here and pretend like none of it's real."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Dean tried to reassure.

She paused. "I just don't feel like I belong anywhere, you know?"

"You belong in Moondoor."

She scoffed before pulling out a watch that she had hidden in her pocket. Her eyes widened at the sight of the time. "I gotta go."

"Hey." Dean reached out a hand and gently took hold of her arm. The girl winced as he did.

Furrowing an eyebrow, Dean looked down at her arm, which she was now trying to pull away from him, and slowly pushed up the red fabric to reveal dark bruises.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want from me, but leave me alone." The girl pulled her arm free from Dean's grip before hurrying off.

Pulling out his phone, Dean quickly dialled Charlie's number.

"No phones in Moondoor." Shouted a passing Elf.

Dean stuck his finger up at him before the call connected, "Charlie, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Stood in Charlie's tent, Dean had proceeded to explain to Sam what had happened.<p>

"Her name's Misty Barnes She came here about a year ago. Probably the most talented of my followers. That girl's got skills with a bow. If I'd known, I would have done something."

Sam and Dean could hear the worry in Charlie's voice as she spoke.

"You couldn't have known, she hasn't told a soul." Dean reassured.

"Yeah but it's my job to look out for her." Charlie stated. "Misty's like a little sister to me. I've looked after her since the day she came here. The kid came here with no family, so I took care of her."

"Do you have an address?" Sam asked.

"Yep. 412 Aikman Avenue. Floor 7. Number 84."

"Thanks, Charlie." Dean smiled before they walked off.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the apartment, Dean went to knock, but at the sound of shouting, he slammed the door open and rushed inside, Sam covering him with their guns cocked and ready.<p>

Misty was lying on the floor, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness while her boyfriend was stood over her, knuckles red with blood.

"Step away from her." Dean stated sternly. "Now!" With his gun trained on the boyfriend, he walked round him over to Misty before Sam took his place.

Dean quickly knelt down beside her.

"Dean?"

"It's okay, Misty." He reassured softly. "We're getting you outta' here." Gently lifting her into his arms, Misty's head fell against his chest as she struggled to stay awake.

"You came…"

"You know me. Dean the Brave of Heart, can't resist rescuing a damsel in distress." He whispered before walking towards the door.

"You come near her again, and we'll kill you." Sam stated sternly, gun still trained on him. "We'll be back to pick up her stuff tomorrow."

And with that, they left.

* * *

><p>Sat in the hospital, Misty was laid up with lacerations, a broken arm and a slight concussion. She was currently sleeping, so the Winchester boys were keeping vigil by her bedside.<p>

They didn't think that her boyfriend was gonna' show up, but they knew they couldn't risk it. But even if they knew for a fact that he wouldn't show up, there was no doubt that they'd still be in that same position beside her hospital bed.

A groan could be heard before Misty's eyes flickered open. She furrowed an eyebrow at first before realising that she was in a hospital. Misty then noticed Dean and Sam in two leather chairs beside her.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens." Dean said with a smile.

Misty smiled. "So I guess you two were my knights in shining armour."

"Looks like." Dean paused. "Just while we're on the subject, what name did the Queen give Sam?"

"Sam the Wise."

Sam nodded in approval. "Like it."

Misty sighed. "So I guess you've got a billion questions."

"You should have told someone. They could have helped." Dean stated softly.

"I was scared." She answered.

"A Follower of the Moon should never be scared." Came a voice from the door.

MIsty turned and smiled. "Charlie."

"Hey, Sweetie." Charlie smiled too. She walked over to the bed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Misty smiled as she looked up at her.

Charlie then sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed to Sam and Dean. She noticed the cast before she began to take in the bandages and bruises that covered her body.

"Guess you're one down for The Battle of Kingdoms." Misty stated.

"It can be postponed." Charlie answered.

Misty's eyes widened. "No. You can't postpone it just because of me."

"I can and I will. I'm Queen."

"But…"

"Moondoor's where you belong, kiddo. And I know that you feel that it isn't, but Moondoor's always gonna' be your home." Charlie smiled. "Speaking of, I've got a spare bedroom going at my apartment that needs filling."

Misty smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Sam and Dean. "All of you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Before The Battle of Kingdoms begins, I have some important news." Charlie explained to her followers.<p>

Sam, Dean and Misty were all dressed in their Moondoor attire, as they stood in the town square listening to her proclamation.

"I have gathered you all together to celebrate the expansion of The Followers of Moon monarchy."

The crowds gasped in excitement.

"Meracle the Archer, Dean the Brave of Heart and Sam the Wise." She summoned.

Misty's eyes widened as she nervously looked up at Sam and Dean.

Dean smiled reassuringly and took Misty's hand in his as they walked through the crowd to the stage.

"Through noble acts, you have proved yourself worthy protectors of this realm and so I bestow upon you a great power."

"Does it come with a great responsibility?" Dean whispered to Charlie.

"Shut up." She scorned in a whispered tone, smirking slightly but keeping herself together. "Kneel."

Sam, Dean and Misty all knelt.

Handed a sword by her manservant, Charlie proceeded to knight them all. "Arise Sir Dean and Sir Sam, Princes of Moons, and Lady Meracle, Princess of Moons."

Sam, Dean and Misty all stood up, smiling as they did so.

"All hail the Queen. All hail the Princes. All hail the Princess." The crowd chanted.

Sam and Dean were both handed plastic crowns while Misty was given a tiara.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Charlie replied.

* * *

><p>"So, is there no way we can persuade you boys to stay a bit longer? Moondoor's gonna' be nothing without it's Princes."<p>

"It has a Queen and a Princess to tide it over until we return." Dean stated with a smile. "Look after yourselves."

Charlie and Misty nodded.

"Come here." Dean pulled Charlie into a hug before turning to Misty. "You take care of her." He said, pointing to Charlie. "She's a menace, and I saw the way you looked at that Elf."

"What? I like elves." Charlie answered.

"I will." Misty smirked. "Thank you, for everything. Both of you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Dean smiled too.

Misty closed the distance between her and Sam and hugged him too.

Sam smiled. "Thank you for leading us to victory in The Battle of Kingdoms."

"Yeah, the kid's a natural." Dean added.

"Thanks." Misty smirked.

"We'll see you around." Dean stated before walking off with Sam.

"Smell you later, bitches." Charlie shouted after them.

Dean turned to look at Sam. "I'm gonna' miss Moondoor."

"I know, I kinda' like it here." Sam agreed.

"Just gotta' wait to the next Battle of Kingdoms." Dean stated.

"Really? Cause' I was thinking about just coming to visit sometimes."

This brought a smile to Dean's face. "There's that geeky side of yours."


End file.
